The present disclosure generally relates to a choke removal mechanism for use in internal combustion engine equipment, such as pressure washers. Pressure washers are utilized in a variety of applications including commercial, residential, and municipal applications. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to incorporating a choke removal mechanism into a typical pressure washer.